wikiswtorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalor Ventus
Kalor Ventus, better known by his operative callsign Aegis and later by the title Darth Barrience was a male Human Cyborg and Sith Inquisitor. Originally a Jedi Padawan, Kalor killed his master during a training session and fled the planet of Coruscant soon after. Apprenticed to Elio Wayfarer and later Darth Igneous. He was also a member of the Dark Brotherhood, an organization which he eventually became the leader of. Born on Coruscant, Kalor's childhood was spent in the lower city of the planet until he was found by Jedi Knight Elio Wayfarer. His time spent as an Initiate made him come to appreciate the modest living he had been in before joining the Jedi, but his fellow Initiates did not help his aggressive nature, often teasing the young lad about his upbringing and how he would be a disgrace to such a prestigious organization. Wayfarer, coming from a similar background, took Kalor as his apprentice but Kalor only saw this as unwanted pity by the Knight who had brought him to the Order and attempted to prove he could be perfectly fine on his own. Several years later, during a training session between the two, Wayfarer angered Kalor which resulted in an attack from the aggressive Padawan. Wayfarer was pushed back but he had defended against the attack. All seemed fine until Kalor continued with a Force Push, he blasted Wayfarer out of the window, sending him plummeting to his death thousands of feet below. Kalor fled the scene and later Coruscant itself. Travelling aimlessly from planet-to-planet until he eventually ended up on the planet of Dathomir. Deciding he would try to live his life on the harshness of the planet, Kalor set out from the small landing port and spent a few days travelling across the varied terrains of the world before he met a Dark Side Adept by the name of Bargis Morn who brought him to the enclave of the Dark Brotherhood. Kalor was rather easily swayed into joining the brotherhood after all he had already killed his master, there would have been nothing waiting for him back with the Jedi except death anyway. A few years after joining the Dark Brotherhood, Bargis and Kalor became discontent with there faction and aimed at replacing there leader Velaren. Preparing themselves over the period of a single year by gathering followers and making a detailed plan of there assault. Finally a coup begun. The halls of the Dark Brotherhood's enclave were thrown into chaos as Velaren's more loyal members defended him against Kalor and Bargis' allies. In the end it came down to the leaders of each respective faction, Kalor and Bargis against Velaren. Despite Velaren's claim of being a Sith Lord he was rather easily bested by his two former pupils. That was not the end however as Bargis turned on Kalor in an argument over who would take up the mantle as leader of the brotherhood. Kalor defeated Bargis and exiled him from the cult instead of killing him. This would come back to haunt Kalor as several years later, the exiled Dark Side Adept brought the Sith Warrior, Darth Igneous to the enclave as he sought troops for his personal militia. Kalor fought this Warrior only to be beaten within inches of his life (Igneous used the Force to keep him alive at this point). Days after the fact, Kalor found himself waking up on a metal table, his body a litter with cybernetic parts. He was then forced into Igneous' service as an apprentice and weapon for the Sith. After Igneous' was captured and supposedly redeemed by the Jedi, Kalor abandoned the remnants of Igneous' militia, fleeing to Sith Space. He was later taken as a Sith Inquisitor, serving under the Dark Council and the Sith Empire. =Biography:= Early Years: Kalor was born in the Coruscant Underworld, his mother died in child birth and his father abandoned him as soon as he could. Kalor was forced to raise himself in the harsh lower cities of the city-world. He would eventually be found by Jedi Knight Elio Wayfarer who had sensed the boy through the Force and took him back to the Jedi Temple for training. His time in the temple made him appreciate the little he had when he lived in the slums but he was still grateful to be rid of the place. Being a young boy in the slums of Coruscant made Kalor very aggressive and any attempts to cool his anger ended in failure thanks to the other younglings who made it there job to harass Kalor about his upbringing. Fights often broke out between him and the other younglings and only stopped when the masters intervened. Kalor was taken as Elio Wayfarer's apprentice at the age of 12 as Elio came from a similar background as Kalor and hoped he could help the young man. Kalor did not feel the same and held a level of animosity towards the knight. In 14 BTC, Elio was training Kalor in lightsaber combat in one of the temple's training rooms, Elio accidentally angered Kalor which provoked him to attack his master. The ferocious attack had been blocked but Wayfarer had been pushed back. The situation seemed defused for a short moment before Kalor mustered a Force Push, caught unaware Elio was blasted through the window where he plummeted to his death. Seeing what he had done, Kalor fled the scene before other Jedi arrived to find out what had happened. Several hours travel away from the Jedi Temple, Kalor sat atop the edge of a skyscraper where he meditated on what to do, he didn't believe that the Jedi would forgive him for committing murder and given time he finally fled Coruscant. The Wilds of Dathomir: Kalor was able to escape Coruscant on a transport vessel that was heading to Talus. From there the young apprentice journeyed across the Galaxy for several months. Drifting from planet to planet unsure of what he was looking for, but believing that he needed to find something. His travels took him to Dathomir, an Outer Rim world known for it's great perils. Landing in a small outpost, Kalor gathered whatever information he could from the small amount of people that resided in the outpost. He was even able to aquire transportation in the form of a docile Brackaset. Atop his mount, Kalor ventured into the wilderness of Dathomir proper, hoping for answers to a question he himself did not yet understand. The start of his journey was uneventful, traversing the grass lands that soon became dominated by dark, fog filled forests was no problem and he had yet to encounter any of the predatory beasts of the world. Over the next few days Kalor would continue his travel across the assorted terrains of Dathomir, avoiding whatever of the dangerous wildlife he could and reluctantly fighting those he couldn't escape (Such as Dathomiri Reptavians). For the most part he was able to survive these encounters without any major injuries. He found a cave, which he attempted to make his home. Although the nature of some of the native animals of the planet made him believe it was already home to something. He wasn't leaving though. He was going to kill whatever made the cave it's nest. After all he had already commited murder, what were a few hostile creatures to him? The cave was dark and dank as Kalor proceeded to plunge it's depths, his feet crunching against a thin gravel lining spread across the floor. It was as if the stone making up the cave had been shaken apart into small bits, from some unseen entity that had worked at it for centuries. Kalor began drifting in and out of deep thought, he knew he should have be concentrating on the task at hand but the darkness inside the cave began to reflect heavily on the darkness he felt within, growing and multiplying. His dark deeds seemed transubstantiate his very surroundings, the darkness and cold he could feel within himself and now without, there was no escaping it. After turning a sharp corner, he stood silently at a large entrance opening up to a cavern beyond. In the dim light he made out spider-webs choking the large chamber in a translucent maze of webbing. The strands dangled like iron cord, they looked strong and durable, and yet swung back and forth ever so slightly and ever so gently, with a passing breeze. He stood frozen, unable to move as he took in the site before him, it didn’t look as if it would be one creature he would be eradicating or even a couple, but instead many, many more. His saber slid dutifully into his hand through the use of the force. But he did not press the button, instead he crept closer to the webbed mouth. As he did so he heard a high pitched shriek and a Cavern spider sprang at him, legs wide and grabbing. With a flick of his hand he had caught the large spider in the force and sent it flying against a wall. His heart sped up in anticipation of the fight to come. He tried to calm its ferocious beating and center his body the way he had been taught his entire life, the Jedi way, but he found that he couldn’t do it. The spider crashed against the stone and fell on its back, its legs squirming in the air trying to right itself, but before it could Kalor was on it, driving his blue blade through its carapace and deep into its body. The stench of burnt exoskeleton and organs aggravated Kalor's senses as the spider stopped squirming and fell limp. He turned around just in time to slice another Cavern spider in two as it flew through the air and then to duck below a second spider he hadn't had time to react to. Now his blade made quick loops in the air around him as he tried to defend against the mass of spiders pouring from the cavern mouth as if throwing up on him. He was quickly losing control of his feelings as frustration over being surrounded and outnumbered warred on his nerves. But he wanted this fight more than any Jedi should have, the transubstantiation of his surroundings and the metaphor they had become overrode his teachings, if he could destroy these real demons maybe, just maybe the demons inside him would leave as well. Around him pieces of spiders lay in a growing mound of filthy dismembered corpses, but he hadn't killed nearly any of them it seemed, they just kept coming. He lost his temper, a fuse blew or a light went off in his head and he lost control again, in a fit of rage he let loose a powerful Force Repulse that was the culmination of all his anger and frustration let lose at once. The surrounding Cavern spiders were shot at the walls of the cave and splattered against the stone in such a way that their guts and limbs made for a rather convincing, if not gory, modern art painting. Exhaustion overtook mind and body and he fell to his knees, the attack may have been successful but it had used everything he could give. A loud, more fearsome screech echoed off the stone walls and ceiling and a massive Gaping spider pounced through the webbed opening landing mere feet from Kalor. He rose as quickly as his body would allow and started towards the exit hoping to get around the corner in time. But it would not be so, the spider launched its self towards the corner and arrived before Kalor had, effectively trapping him and forcing Kalor to try and fight. Dark Brotherhood: Skar's Practice: Coup D'etat: Igneous Campaign: Submission: The Shipyard Attack: Republic Targets: Assault Over Sullust: The Empire: Blade of the General: Servant of the Council: Battle of Ord Mantell: Revenge: =Personal Description:= Personality: Kalor Ventus was a naturally aggressive person, and commonly acted upon his own impulses. This unfortunately didn't mesh very well being raised in the Jedi Temple. Anger was not his sole characteristic however, he was fearful, as evident in the aftermath of the attack on his Jedi Master. He was often confused by complexities and could even be considered simple of mind. Of course he matured over his years in the Dark Brotherhood. His fears were all but removed from his mind and he had become quite the ambition-minded schemer. With his ally Bargis, the two plotted a Coup D'etat which eventually succeeded. Resulting in the downfall of Velaren and the reign of the Dark Brotherhood's next leader. That leader was Kalor after he exiled Bargis from the cult. He proved to be somewhat charismatic of at the very least efficient as he was able to make allies of the Nightsisters and other Dathomir Witchclans despite the battles the Dark Brotherhood had been raging against them under Velaren. His anger only grew when defeated by Darth Igneous, but his rage was less present in the form of blind rage and more in a silent hate. The possibility of using whatever Igneous taught him, against him, was all that held Kalor back from trying to kill the man immediately. After Igneous was defeated and Kalor fled to the Sith Empire, he became a lot more silent, his quiet-hatred was ever present but he refused to speak beyon necessity. This did not end his ambitions however and he continued to create a power base in the Sith Empire all the while feigning the guise of a silent and obedient servant. Appearance: Kalor stands at six feet four inches tall, weighing two hundred pounds as a 39 year old Human Coruscanti Male with pale white skin. With short black hair that was often comparable to the common phrase "bed head" as his hair was always scruffy and in a mess. Kalor's eyes were red at the inner most point with brown making up the rest of his eye's iris, this was due to Central Heterochromia. Kalor's chin all the way across his jawline was covered in a firm stubble that Kalor never really saw the need to shave. After being beaten within inches of his life by Darth Igneous, the rising Sith Lord forced Kalor to undergo the procedure of cybernetic reconstruction thanks to the duel they had where Igneous severed two of Kalor's limbs as well as plunging his lightsaber into Kalor's stomach. In addition to the cybernetic reconstruction Igneous forced Kalor to have the fearsome Sith Stalker armour grafted onto his flesh - to make him into a terryfing weapon fitting of being called his apprentice. Equipment/Apparel: Weaponry: Main Article: Brunt-Fire Slugthrower shotgun, Kalor Ventus' lightsaber Kalor's weapon of choice was of course the lightsaber. Never making it beyond the rank of Padawan, Kalor's lightsaber was the standard training-lightsaber that all students used before fabricating there own. This weapon stayed with Kalor even after he fled the Jedi to Dathomir. While in the service of the Dark Brotherhood, Kalor utilized old schematics to convert the lightsaber into a double-bladed lightsaber. The weapon was still the same length as a standard hilt making it very easy to hide as a singular blade. Being a training lightsaber it's design was the same as the standard hilt design for all training lightsabers with very little in the way of changes beyond those caused by aging and overuse. In his later years Kalor crafted the ''Brunt-Fire'' Custom a weapon he integrated into his combat-styles to give him a sense of range, the slugthrower made it's best uses against shielded opponents where it proved effective at breaking through them. Clothing/Accessories: Like all Jedi and most Sith, Kalor wore simple unassuming robes. His Jedi Robes were all shades of brown with it's unique qualities being in the fact the robe was sleeveless and made up of a tunic top and a vest. The tunic and vest were both sleeveless with the tunic being a dark shade of brown while the vest being a rather creamy-brown. Kalor's arms were covered in bandages almost all the time - a show of his emotions making him unfocused in training and causing him injuries. Kalor also wore bandages around his forehead as a makeshift bandana. Kalor wore a bair of smooth-brown gauntlets over the bandages on his wrists with a large belt around his waist in the same colouring. The tunic's lower parts made up some form of short skirt just below Kalor's waist with a pair of dark brown khaki trousers covering his legs and similarly coloured form-fitting boots on his feet. Kalor's robes were later substituted for a version that were all black as fitting of a Dark Jedi. Armour: Later Kalor would have Sith Stalker Armour grafted to his flesh when he became the servant of Darth Igneous. Kalor's set of Sith Stalker Armour was different from the norm. The metal didn't come in a gold/bronze colour but instead was a sleek-silver in design. The T-bar Visor on Kalor's mask resembled those used on the helmets of Republic Snowtroopers. Kalor's hands were of course largely replaced by prosthetic cybernetics (Including more than half of his right arm and left leg), the fingers having claws grafted on, despite the weight they most likely held the claws seemed to cause Kalor no physical problems in the slightest. The chest plating of the armour was made up out of a group of flexible, ribbed plates. The neckplate commonly seen on Sith Stalker armour was actually not present with Kalor's set instead replaced by a full set of back ribbed armour plates like the chest. A form-fitting pauldron was situated on the right shoulder with the back of the pauldron having a small life support pack attached to it (Which was connected by wires to another pack on the waist and connected to various wires in the back of the neck, which also ran down the spine under the ribbed plates). Just under the pauldron was a circular piece of armoured plating which was used to hide the wires attached to the life support pack as they ran down the back of the arm. The forearm was protected by a set of angular plated which connected largely to the prosthetic right hand. Any armour worn on the lower body is hidden by a deep-blue coloured, ragged looking, floor length combat skirt. Also below the group of belts worn around the waist were more ribbed armour platings that formed a girdle to protect the waist and crotch area. Under the plating and skirt Kalor wore a black full-body glove (Like those worn by Republic Troopers under there armour or Imperial Stormtroopers 4000 years later) that made sure none of Kalor's skin was showing as either he or Darth Igneous seemed to consider it unimportant to the "fear" factor to show pale flesh. Class & Skills: Class: Kalor Ventus is a Sith Inquisitor. Originally among the ranks of the Jedi, Kalor never ascended above the rank of Padawan. Under the tutelage of Master Velaren, the leader of the Dark Side cult, the Dark Brotherhood, Kalor was taught to harness his aggressive nature to turn it into a weapon. His anger was backed by a deep sensitivity to the Force, which helped him harness the stronger powers of the Dark Side. Of course he was no slouch in the ways of physical combat and was chosen to become a Dark-Jedi Sentinel for the brotherhood. In the eyes of the Sith Empire, Kalor was to become an Inquisitor, he was no front-line warrior tasked with smashing the lines of the Republic, instead he worked from behind the scenes, either as an assassin or as a tool of manipulation. Commonly assigned targets by the Dark Council to eliminate enemies to the Empire, from powerful criminals to traitors within the Empire itself. His time as an assassin came to an end when he was granted the title Darth Barrience. His Force powers out-weighing his martial prowess dominated the decision that he was to become a Sith Sorceror. Skills: Kalor was skilled in multiple crafts, often of different professions and rarely to the benefit of each skill. At his core he was a skilled duelist, particularly of double-bladed lightsaber combat and the Sokan lightsaber form. This meant that he was quite nimble and acrobaticin his approach to fighting, able to utilize several maneuevers to aid in his use of Sokan. Outside of the lightsaber, Kalor was a skilled pilot known to have, at times, assisted in piloting the massive dreadnought, the Dark Fate. He was also known to have piloted smaller crafts such as shuttles, like the Avenging Sorrow. Kalor was something of a weaponsmith, being able to modify his training lightsaber into a double-bladed lightsaber while retaining it's single-bladed size and later crafting his own slugthrower weapon, the ''Brunt-Fire'' Custom. He was quite good in the matters of stealth, able to keep himself invisible to his enemies despite being a sore-thumb amongst crowds thanks to his disfiguring cybernetics. Less of an actual trait of his own and more the application of his cybernetics was his ability to inspire fear in enemies, or the general public. With his body appearing to have been mutilated and disfigured with the cybnertic parts that were grafted onto his flesh he was easily able to cause a sense of fear in the ill-prepared or easily squeamish. His constant mutilated weezing could inspire fear in the weak-willed and took it self as the replacement for Kalor's application of Dun Möch (Which he often used, prior to becoming a cyborg). Skills In The Force: =Companions/Vehicles:= Companions: Space Vehicles: ''Kerenos: =Relationships:= Comrades: Desarus Ren Kai: ''Main Article: Desarus Ren Kai Enemies: =Trivia:= Kalor Ventus is written as in Aurebesh. =Quotes:= =Behind the Scenes:= Kalor's operative codename Aegis, is also the name of a shield used by the God, Zeus in Greek mythology (Or more accurately, the Aegis was his breastplate). It was also used by Achilles a Greek Hero during the Trojan War. To keep up with this motif, Kalor's Sith title Barrience is actually a combination of the words barrier and the alternative spelling of defense, defence. Contact: This is a work in progress and most of it will be complete after the release of SW:ToR. Once SW:ToR makes it's release I will be playing on a Role Play server or Role Play - Player Vs Player server considering whatever is available. Until then I can only fill this with what I currently can and will change what I can whenever my ideas change. Also if you wish to contact me feel free to do so from these links: *Contact Place 1 *Contact Place 2 Or finally you can contact me using my E-Mail Address: kevfromhell@hotmail.co.uk Artwork: Images: I do not claim ownership of any of the images I have used in the creation of this Article and do not mean to simply steal other peoples work. If someone has created something featured here they may contact me about adding there name to a credited point for the work or may contact me to have it removed if they so wish. I will not argue the point as it is already outside of my rights for possible infringement on other peoples property in the first place. Thank you. Music Themes: =Credits:= *LucasArts, the LucasArts logo, STAR WARS and related properties are trademarks in the United States and/or in other countries of Lucasfilm Ltd. and/or its affiliates. © 2010 Lucasfilm Entertainment Company Ltd. or Lucasfilm Ltd. All rights reserved. BioWare and the BioWare logo are trademarks or registered trademarks of EA International (Studio and Publishing) Ltd. No infringement intended. *This wiki has been formatted to comport with general wiki standards, and is being updated and corrected as needed. Category:Force UserCategory:CharactersCategory:CyborgsCategory:HumanCategory:Dark JediCategory:SithCategory:MalesCategory:PilotCategory:Sith Apprentices and AcolytesCategory:CultistCategory:Sith InquisitorCategory:Dathomiri